Revenge Best Served Cold
by rebecca.gregory.982
Summary: Sam is abducted and tortured by a brother and sister who want revenge on Dean for killing their brother. Can Dean save his brother before he's tortured to death!
1. Chapter 1

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1!)

(DEAN POV)

My eyes opened and Sam was in front of me...only it wasn't Sam, it was the crazy shapeshifter that has taken form of my brother.

"Finally you're awake" My hands were tied together.

"Where am I?" I groaned

"My little sanctuary"

"And what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Oh me? Nothing...Sam on the other hand..."

"You know I knew you weren't my brother the minute I laid eyes on you"

"Well unfortunately for you...this is the only version of your brother that you'll see" He grabbed me and hung my hands on a hook.

"Before you die..."

"Oh oldest trick in the book, take shape of someone and kill a victim, then take off and then the real person gets blamed"

"Sam is gonna be in jail for the rest of his life...for the murder of his own brother"

He walked away and grabbed a knife sharpener and started sharpening the knife.

I tried to get my hands out of the ropes but it was useless, but I didn't give up there was no way that I was going to go down like this!

Fake Sam walked to me with the sharp hunting knife.

"Don't you fudging touch me with that damn thing"

"Relax Dean it'll all be over soon"

He grabbed me by my hair, pulling my head back and put the knife to my throat, I tried to break free but his grip was too strong.

"Give it up Dean"

I sighed and closed my eyes tightly.

I felt a sting as the knife started slowly sliding across my throat and then I heard something.

"DEAN!"

(Sam pov)

I was nearly horrified at the sight of the shapeshifter who we've been after taking the form of me and holding a knife to Dean's throat.

"DEAN!" I shouted and tackled the shifter to the ground hoping he'd drop the knife, unfortunately he didn't.

"Let my brother go!" I shouted.

He swung the knife at me which I dodged and quickly punched him in the face.

I reached into my pocket to pull out my gun.

He quickly got up and ran to Dean holding the knife to his throat.

" _Don't_ take another step..."

"No don't!" I shouted

"I will do it...if you don't drop your weapon"

"Please don't..."

"Drop it Sam or you'll be sent to prison for the murder of your brother"

I looked at Dean and couldn't take my eyes off of the blade that was against Dean's throat.

"Okay..." I dropped the gun

"Now kick it away" He began digging the blade into Dean's throat.

"Okay...okay" I kicked the gun to the side of the room.

"You listen well Sam...too bad it'll all be for nothing" The blade was about to slide into Dean's throat, just then Dean lifted his head and gave him a firm headbutt.

He let go of Dean and the knife.

"Sammy get the gun!" Dean shouted.

I ran up and grabbed the gun and before the shapeshifter could even think about picking up his shiny knife again, I shot him straight in the heart.

I took a breath of relief.

"You okay? Dean asked me.

"Yeah..." I got up and grabbed the knife.

"Are _you_ okay?" I walked up to Dean.

"Yeah just peachy"

"Good..."

I cut the ropes that were holding Dean's hands together.

"Ah thanks Sammy"

"No problem, what are brothers for?"

"Yeah, fair point..."

"let's just hope next time it's me saving _your ass_ " Dean joked

"Yeah sure..."

"Alright lets go!"

"I assume you wanna drive" I pulled the keys out of my pocket.

"Oh yeah!" He took the keys.

"So that makes the how manyeth time I've almost died?"

"Well I think you've broken the world record" I joked

We got in the car and drove off


	2. Chapter 2

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2!)

(Dean POV)

It felt good to be on the road again, Sam was sleeping in the front seat, I chuckled as I watched Sam smile in his sleep it was so unpredictable what Sammy could be dreaming of.

I blasted the music and Sam shot awake.

"Dean!" He shouted

"Morning Sammy"

"Very funny" He said turning down the music

"You're a party pooper"

"Well maybe if you won't give me an alarm clock on the road I won't be so party poopy

"Hey Sammy it's your favorite song"

I turned up the music and Aisia's Heat Of The Moment was playing.

"Really..."

"What?"

"You know how I feel about this song Dean!"

"Yeah but you know the rules, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole"

A few minutes passed and Sam told me to turn down the music.

"Why?"

"I got something"

"Okay" I turned the music down

"What do you got?"

"Um" Sam flipped through the newspaper.

"Two teens found dead in the same school...they were hanging from the basket ball hoop..."

"Yikes"

"Yeah...could be worth looking into"

"Okay, where is it at?"

"Pheoinx Arizona"

"I can get us there in like three hours"

(Sam pov)

We arrived to the motel that we were gonna stay at.

"Alright" Dean and I stepped out of the car.

"Lets go" We walked in.

Dean walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me my brother and I would like a room"

"Alright just sign here"

We walked into our room.

"Okay lets get to work" I said

We changed into our traditional detective outfits.

"You got the id's?" I asked Dean

"Yep, here ya go"

We drove to the school where all this killing has happened.

"Bring back any memories Sammy?"

We walked into the principal's office"

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes I'm detective Mason and this is my partner Detective Charles, we're with the FBI" Dean told him

"Let me see some I.D."

"Of course" Dean and I pulled out our fake ID's.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well sir we're here because-" he interrupted me

"You're here because of Carla and James am I right?"

"Yes" Dean said

He guided us to the gym.

"Here is where we found them"

"And how did you find them, beaten or bloody of anyway?"

"Bloody is an understatement, they were cut open..."

"Oh..."

(Dean pov)

The whole talk was really boring, the dude thinks they got attacked by psychotic killers but it's obviously demons.

"Thank you for your time sir"

We changed into our normal clothes and walked out the door.

"Well all we got from that is what it said in the news paper...were gonna have to find a trail ourselves" I told Sam

"Like a trail of blood?" Sam asked me

"That would be helpful"

"Then turn around" I turned and it was just like Sammy said a trail of blood.

"Get some weapons"

We walked back to my car and grabbed a gun and a knife.

"Okay lets go"

We followed the extremely long trail of blood.

"Where does this lead to?" Sam asked

"I don't know...we'll figure it out though"

We reached the very center of the trail which split into two differen trails, both of blood.

"Two trails?" I asked confused

"Two hostages..." Sam followed.

"Okay lets split up, I'll take the left" I told Sam.

"Okay"

We walked our separate ways.

(Sam POV)

After Dean and I separated I followed the trail of blood.

"What exactly are we against, ghouls, vampires?" I thought to myself.

A few minutes later I heard what sounded like a scream, but muffled in a way.

I ran quickly and got closer to the scream.

"Hello?!"

I heard someone behind me, I turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair her hands and legs were tied together, and her mouth gagged.

"Hey!" I got on my knees and removed the tape from her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I, I think so"

"Okay, you're gonna be okay" I untie her hands.

"What about my brother, is he okay?"

"Where's your brother, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, my brother and I were walking and then something jumped in front of us and it grabbed me and another one grabbed my brother and then everything went black!"

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like a monster that's the only way I can describe it"

"Okay"

"I'm freaking out!"

"Hey, it's okay" I untied her legs

"I'm gonna get you out, can you walk?"

She nodded her head.

"Okay come on, I'll help you find your brother"

"Thank you!"

"I'm Sam, Sam Winchester"

"I'm Erica"

"Okay Erica, we're gonna find your brother, I bet Dean found him, I'm gonna call him and see if he found anything" Erica grabbed my arm.

"No, no don't leave me!"

"It's okay I just need better service to get a hold of my brother, I promise you it'll be okay"

She nodded her head and I walked around trying to get good service.

I dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean, did you find anything?"

"Not yet, what about you"

"I just found a hostage, she said that a monster appeared in front of her and her brother and took them both"

"That must be who the second trail leads to"

"Exactly what I was-" I was cut off by the feeling of a cloth being placed across my mouth, it had a strange smell to it...it was chloroform!

I struggled to break free but found myself unable to, my vision started getting blurry.

"Nighty night" I heard someone say.

They dropped me to the ground and I saw Erica holding a cloth, then everything went black.

(Erica POV)

After playing hostage for a minute, Sam Winchester finally "rescued me".

He believed my story about my brother being supposedly taken by a monster and he trusted me right away.

"Okay Erica, we're gonna find your brother, I bet Dean found him, I'm gonna call him and see if he found anything"

I still had to pretend if he was going to fall for it, I quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, no don't leave me!"

"It's okay I just need better service to get a hold of my brother, I promise you it'll be okay"

He walked a bit farther from me to get good phone service, I heard him talking to his brother.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the cloth and chloroform and soaked it.

"Silly Sammy" I walked up to him and was waiting for the right moment.

"Exactly what I was-" I finally put the cloth around his mouth.

He struggled against my grip but he was just too weak, and soon he fell into my arms.

"Nighty night" I dropped him and his eys slowly closed.

"It's all clear Kyle!"

My brother came out from the trees.

"I take it everything went smoothly?"

"He fell right into our trap"

"Perfect!"

"Now what?"

"Now we load up baby Winchester, you drag him to the car and I'll grab the rope and tape"

I gotta say Sam was heavier than I thought he'd be!

"Woah, okay!"

"You need a breather?"

"No, I'm good!"

"Here" He handed me some rope.

"Tie his hands..."

"Behind his back?"

"Yep"

I snickered and tied his hands behind his back, it was so humorous seeing Sam face planted into the ground.

"We've waited so long for this moment Erica!" Kyle said as he tied Sam's legs together.

"Yes we have!" I ripped off a piece of a duct tape and handed it to Kyle and he placed it around Sam's mouth.

"Okay lets get him in the trunk"

It took us a couple minutes but we got him in the trunk.

"Our time has come Erica"

I closed the trunk.

So the next chapter, Dean discovers that his brother is missing, what do you think will happen, comment what you might want to see happen in the next chapters


	3. Chapter 3

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3!)

(Dean POV)

I was searching everywhere for something that could lead me to what Sam and I were hunting.

My phone went off, I checked the caller ID; Sam.

"Hello?"

"Dean, did you find anything?"

"Not yet, what about you"

"I just found a hostage, she said that a monster appeared in front of her and her brother and took them both"

"That must be who the second trail leads to"

"Exactly what I was-"

Sam's voice turned into more of a muffled grunt.

"Sammy?" I tried calling to him but he wouldn't answer

"Sammy? Sam? Sam!" The call soon ended.

"Sam!"

I called Sam again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Son of a-" I hung up.

"Sam!" I took off running.

"Sammy!"

I called Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Bobby it's Dean"

"What is it?"

"Bobby listen, I think something happened to Sammy..."

"What?!"

"Well we were talking on the phone and then all of a sudden he stopped talking and it was more like a muffled grunting sound, like someone had their hand around his mouth or something"

"I'll do some digging"

"Thanks Bobby, I'm gonna hopefully find something"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful"

"Will do" I hung up and pulled out my flashlight.

"Sammy!"

I ran all around the place looking for him.

"Sam!" I shouted

I decided to go the direction that Sam went when we separated.

"Sam!"

I followed the trail of blood that Sam followed and ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"Sam where are you?!"

An hour later I called Bobby.

"Anything?"

"No, sorry Dean, if someone took Sam they did a damn good job at covering their tracks"

I shined my flashlight around and saw a bottle.

"Maybe not..." I ran to the bottle and picked it up, it was a bottle of chloroform.

"Dean?"

"Chloroform...someone definitely took him"

"Did you find anything else?"

"No only the bottle"

"Okay, well I'll let you know if I find anything else, and you let me know if you find anything okay?"

"Okay..." Bobby hung up.

I kept looking around for anything that could lead to Sam.

"Sam!"

I dropped my flashlight.

"Where are you Sammy..."

(Sam POV)

My eyes started to slowly open, both my arms and shoulders were starting to ache, and my wrist and hands were going numb.

"What the hell?!" I thought to myself, I started getting scared as I tried to move my arms but realized I couldn't because they were tied behind my back.

I tried calling for help but I found myself not able to because my mouth was taped firmly shut.

Without any notice I found myself jolted back and then I realized I had to be in the trunk of a car.

Trying to remove the tape I began licking my lips and opening my mouth, after a couple minutes I got the tape removed.

I started looking for something to cut the ropes bounding my hands together, then I remembered I was in a trunk so there should be a tail light; that could give me a little light.

I found the tail light and began kicking it with my tied up legs until it fell out, at least I had a little light.

I saw from the corner there was a glass bottle, if I broke it I could cut the ropes.

I began trying to reach the bottle with my legs and feet.

The car turned which made me turn with it and smack my head.

"Ow..." I grunted.

I felt something roll into my hand, it was the bottle!

I grabbed it before it could roll away again and began trying to smash it.

After slamming the bottle against the uncomfortable floorboard, the bottle finally smashed into pieces.

"Yes!" I grabbed the largest piece and began using it to slice the ropes, which wasn't easy but it worked.

When my hands were free I ripped off the rest of the duct tape, and somehow reached my legs and cut those ropes off.

"Okay now, I need to get this other tail light out" I began trying to push it out but I couldn't get it.

"Come on!"

Right behind me was a crowbar, these people must be crazy but it would work!

I reached my arm out and grabbed the crowbar and knocked the tail light right out, I peeked through the whole of the tail light and saw I was on the street; I reached my arm out and began to wave it like crazy and began calling for help hoping someone would hear me, my dad probably wouldn't like it but at this point I was choiceless.

I felt the car stop and I heard someone talking.

"Hey can you help me, my tire is flat" It sounded like a teenage girl.

I heard Kyle and Erica step out of the car.

"Sure where's your car?"

"Just go straight a couple miles it's a yellow bug!"

"Okay"

"Thanks, whoops I think I dropped my keys, you keep going I'll meet you there"

"Hey, hey help me!" I shouted

"Oh my god!" She screamed and ran over to me.

"Hello who's in there?"

A young girl with brown hair that faded to a blonde looked into the hole of the tail light and saw me.

"Please help me"

"Hang on!" She began trying to open the trunk.

"My name's Kelli Mason, what's yours?"

"Sam Winchester..."

"Okay hang on Sam I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"Thank you!"

"Anyti-AH!" She screamed because Kyle grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"She knows too much...Erica get rid of her" He threw her to Erica and she began to drag her away.

"NO! Get off of me!"

Kyle began opening the trunk and I quickly threw my hands behind my back and pretended to look scared.

"You're sneaky, but it's not good enough for anyone to save you"

I heard a gunshot and the girl who tried to save me was on the ground, her chest was bleeding; Erica killed her!

"As for you!"

He threw another cloth around my mouth which was fully chloroformed.

I struggled to break free but nothing worked, the last thing I saw through my blurry vision was Kelli's dead body with her bleeding chest.


	4. Chapter 4

(Dean POV)

I ran up and down the whole forest area that I was in, there was no sight of Sam.

"Sam, where are you!"

I felt something buzzing in my pocket, I whipped out my phone hoping it was Sam; the caller ID said Bobby.

"Bobby, did you find anything?"

"No, I called hoping you did...besides the bottle of chloroform"

"Besides that tiny bottle, I've found nothing!"

"Well don't give up Dean, your brother's out there somewhere"

"I know...I'll keep looking"

I hung up the phone.

"Okay, maybe Sammy left something behind..."

I searched for anything that could lead me to Sam, like footprints, or maybe he dropped something; but there wasn't anything in sight.

"Come on Sammy where are you?!"

It was starting to get dark, but I couldn't give up at this point Sam could be anywhere.

"Sammy?!"

I was starting to get a bit pissed.

"Sam!" I shouted

My phone buzzed in my pocket again, I pulled it out and a huge weight was lifted off my shoulder; the caller ID was Sam.

"Sammy! Thank god, are you okay?!"

"Oh I'm fine, but I don't know about your brother..."

The voice on the phone was not Sam.

"Who are you and where's Sam?!"

"Now is that anyway of saying hey to an old friend?"

"Old friend what are you talking about?"

"Wow you seriously don't remember me..."

"Who the hell is this?"

"We met in Jackson Wyoming...and then you said you would help me with my demon problem...and then you took someone important from me!"

"No..."

"Hello Dean!"

"Kyle...what the hell are you doing with my brother's phone!"

"Well you might not know this but I also have a sister...and she played the perfect hostage that your brother couldn't help but save, it kinda makes me laugh on how easily he fell into our trap" He laughed and I started clenching my fists together.

"You son of a-" I was cut off.

"Now here's how this is gonna work Winchester, I'm gonna hang up...but later I'm gonna call you again"

"Why? What have you done to my brother!"

"Oh my god if you must know, he's in the trunk of our car, snoozing away from the chloroform"

I was really getting pissed off!

"If you do anything to Sam, I swear to god I will make you regret it!"

"Oh Dean...you're gonna wish you never said that"

He hung up and I stood there squeezing my phone in anger, I was so stupid! How could I let Sam slip away from me.

I dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Dean did you find anything?"

"Yeah..."

"What?"

"Remember my buddy Kyle that I told you about?"

"The one that you two became like thick as theives and then you and Sam went on that mission and he all of a sudden started hating you?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah I remember, what about him"

"Well apparently he also has a sister...and she pretended to be kidnapped"

"Oh no..."

"Bobby...Kyle and his sister, they took Sam"

"Son of a bitch..."

"Exactly what I'm thinking"

"We'll figure out a way to get him back Dean..."

If dad was still here he'd probably tell me to get my ass in the car, he wouldn't hesitate, so why am I?

"I don't know what to do Bobby..."

(Sam POV)

I started gaining consciousness again, I was still in the same trunk; I moved my arms expecting them to be bound together again but they weren't, Kyle must have thought my hands were still tied when I pretended.

I looked through the hole of the headlight again to see where I was...now I was pretty sure I was out of Arizona now.

I was gonna try calling for help again, but not only was my mouth taped again but I didn't want to risk it, what if someone else tried to save me and just ended up like Kelli; the young girl who almost saved me.

I removed the tape from my mouth and just prayed that Dean was looking for me.

After a couple more minutes the car came to a stop.

"Finally, what a long drive!" I heard Erica complain.

"Quit complaining Erica!"

"Kyle, we had to do this all the way out here? Why couldn't we do it somewhere a bit closer and not in the middle of nowhere!"

"Do you want to get arrested for kidnap and torture?"

"True"

"Alright you get the prisoner, I'll unlock the door"

"Okay" I heard her getting closer, it was now or never!

I grabbed the crowbar that I used the break the taillight with and waited for the trunk to open.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" Erica said

I struck at her and the crowbar connected with Erica's face causing her to fall back, I quickly climbed out of the trunk and took off running.

(Kyle POV)

We finally arrived to our destination, it was an old looking house in the middle of the woods, no one would bother to go near it.

When we got out of the car all Erica did was complain about the location, I finally managed to shut her up.

"Do you want to get arrested for kidnap and torture?" I asked her

"True"

"Alright you get the prisoner, I'll unlock the door"

I walked up to the door and found the key under a pile of leaves that Erica and I left to hide the key.

"We've got him Daniel..." I said while unlocking the door.

Just as I unlocked the door, I heard a loud thud; I turned around and Sam was running and Erica was on the ground holding her jaw.

"Erica!" I shouted and ran to her.

"You okay?"

She moved her hand and she had blood coming out of the left side of her mouth.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and pulled out my gun

He wasn't running fast enough to get anywhere, I have the chloroform to thank for that.

I aimed the gun at Sam's leg, squeezed the trigger and a second later I saw him fall to the ground clutching his leg screaming.

"Yeah, that's what you get for striking my face!" Erica shouted.

I grabbed a ziptie and tied his hands together.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Sam asked still in agonizing pain.

"Oh trust me Sam..." Erica said

Erica and I leaned down and each grabbed one of his arms.

"You don't want to know"

Sam struggled to break free.

"Now Sam, that's not gonna work, you might as well let us take you inside, we'll get you tied to a chair; and you can let me and my sister plan on what we're going to do to you...how does that sound?"

"Go to hell..." He growled

Erica leaned down and dug her fingers into his bullet wound causing him to scream louder.

"Sorry did that hurt?"

"What Erica did to you...is childsplay compared to what we're going to do"

"Why?!"

"Why what?" Erica asked

"Why are you doing this to me, I don't even know you!"

"Actually you do Sam...you just don't really remember that well"

We got into the house.

"Sit him down, I'll get the rope"

"Walk!" Erica pushed him into the chair.

I cut two long strands of rope and handed one to Erica, we tied Sam's legs together.

I removed the ziptie and tied his hands behind the chair and used the rest of the rope to tie him to the chair.

"What the hell did I ever do to you guys?"

"You think so much of yourself don't you Sammy" Erica said.

"This isn't about you Sam"

"Then who is it about?!"

"It's about your brother...Dean Winchester"

So that's the end of that chapter, what did Dean do that made Kyle and Erica hate him so badly, and the biggest question, what is in store for Sam?!


	5. Chapter 5

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 5!)

(Erica POV)

After Kyle and I finished tying up Sam I went to the fridge and got a drink.

Kyle walked up to me.

"How's your face?"

"It's okay" I said while going up to the sink to wash the blood from Sam's wounds off my fingers.

"Did you get everything ready?" He asked me

"Yeah everything's ready..."

"I've been waiting so long for this"

"Me too Kyle"

I let out a long sigh.

"You know were gonna have to take care of that right?"

"What?"

"Sam's wound, we don't want him dying before we even start"

"True..."

"Get some ointment and gauze, I'll get the peroxide"

"Alright"

I grabbed the peroxide and walked up to Sam; I whipped out my knife and I saw Sam tense up a bit.

"Wow jumpy much?" I grabbed his pant leg and cut it open with my knife.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna give you pain"

I poured the peroxide on his bullet wound causing him to scream in pain.

"You son of a-" I cut him off by slapping him across the face.

"You've got a mouth you little punk!"

Kyle handed me the ointment and gauze wrap.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Don't even go there Sammy-"

"Only my brother can call me that..."

"Okay attitude" I applied the ointment to his wound.

"Kyle and I just can't have you dead before we even begin..."

"Begin what?"

"Oh trust me Sam" I said wrapping his leg with the gauze.

"You don't want to know..."

I walked away.

"Well?" Kyle asked

"The only way he'll end up dying is if we torture him to death"

"That's what we plan on doing anyway"

So next chapter the torture begins!


	6. Chapter 6

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1!)

(Sam POV)

I sat in the uncomfortable chair for what felt like hours.

"So are we ready?" I heard Erica ask Kyle

"Born ready!"

They both walked in the room that I was tied up in.

"Ready Winchester?" Kyle gave me a sadistic look.

"For what?" I asked

"Oh you don't want to know" Erica said and walked up to me

"We can do this the easy way or hard way" She smirked at me

"Go ahead..."

"You asked for it" I heard Erica say from behind me and then I felt something hard hit my head, like a baseball bat.

My vision grew blurry and I was getting dizzier by the minute.

"Lights out Winchester..."

(Dean POV)

How could I be so damn stupid!

"I had one job Bobby, one job!"

"Calm down Dean, who even knows that this Kyle kid is telling the truth"

"Bobby, Sam went missing, no trace of him, then there's a bottle of chloroform lying around; and then I get a call from Kyle and he says how Sam is snoozing away from the chloroform!"

"Okay, just calm down...we'll find Sam, okay"

"Damn straight were gonna find him, and I'm not resting until we do!"

"You know, you're just like John"

"What?"

"So determined, and you never let a single thing get in your way; especially when it comes to family"

"Sammy's all I have I don't want to lose him"

"You boys are the closest thing I have to sons, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, even though you get on my nerves sometimes"

I let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks Bobby..."

"Come here kid" He wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll get him back, cause that's what you do"

"It's my job to watch over my pain in the ass little brother, and if anyone lays a finger on him...I'm gonna make them regret the day they were born"

"There's the Dean I know"

Everything went silent when my phone rang.

Bobby looked at me and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Dean?"

"It's him..."

I quickly hit the answer button.

"Where the hell is my brother?!"

(WARNING! TORTURE SCENE AHEAD!)

(Sam POV)

I finally started gaining consciousness and already knew something was up.

I was no longer in the chair, instead I was strapped onto a table and my shirt and jacket had been ripped off.

I struggled to break the belts holding my hands onto the table, but nothing worked.

"He's awake...time to call Dean" Erica said

Kyle let out a sadistic snicker and dialed a number on my cellphone, it was probably Dean's number.

"Put it on speaker"

Kyle sat the phone down by me.

"Say hi to big brother"

The phone beeped and I heard Dean's voice.

"Where the hell is my brother?!"

"Dean!"

"Sammy! You okay"

"yeah...I'm okay"

"Oh for now Sam..." Kyle took the phone, still on speaker.

"Hello Dean"

"You let my brother go right now!"

"You know Dean, it pisses me off when people boss me around...Erica lets show Dean what happens when people piss me off"

"Okay lets have some fun"

"Dean I'm gonna set you next to Sam so this can sink in" He sat the phone next to me again.

Erica handed him a knife and she had one in her hand as well.

"Alright you're gonna feel a small pinch" Erica said looking at me.

"Do your worst..."

"Sammy shut up!" I heard Dean shout over the phone.

"It's okay Dean..."

I felt a sharp pain as the blade went up my arm, I screamed in pain.

"No don't!" I heard Dean shout.

"Now...lets see what happens when Erica adds the lemon juice"

Erica dumped lemon juice on the cuts and it burned like hell, I screamed louder.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted over the phone.

"Now that's more like it! That's what I want to hear"

Erica started cutting my chest and stomach.

"Care to do the honors Ky?" She handed Kyle the lemon juice.

"With pleasure"

Kyle poured the lemon juice and I screamed in agonizing pain.

"STOP IT!" I heard Dean shout

Kyle picked up the phone.

"I want you to know that _this_ is just the beginning...and Sammy's pain...is only gonna get worse" He hung up.

"Now Erica...where were we?"

"Cutting and lemon juice..."

"Ah yes..." As Erica cut my skin, Kyle poured the lemon juice making it burn worse.

I screamed louder then before.

"Dean is gonna find me...and when he does-" I was cut off by the burn of lemon juice on my cuts.

"Shut up..." Kyle said

"Those empty threats aren't gonna protect you" Erica snickered.

"I'm not the one that needs protection..."

"You know you're really annoying!" Erica shouted.

"Kyle...what's next?"

"I know what to do..."

Kyle dialed Dean's number again.

"Erica get him in the basement"

Erica unstrapped the belts and pulled me up.

"Come on"

(So what do you think is in store for Sammy now?!)


	7. Chapter 7

(THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER 7!)

(Dean POV)

Sam's screams echoed through the phone and it felt like someone just dug a knife into my chest.

I heard Kyle's voice through the phone.

"I want you to know that _this_ is just the beginning...and Sammy's pain...is only gonna get worse" The phone hung up.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

I squeezed my phone so hard my knuckles were turning white.

"Dean, what happened?!" Bobby asked me again, ripping the phone out of my hand so I didn't crush it.

"They had Sam, and they cut him and then poured lemon juice on his cuts...they were torturing him Bobby!"

"Those little punks!"

"And before he hung up Kyle told me that..." I tried to stay calm as I tried to spit the words out of my mouth.

"What, what did he say?"

"That it was just the beginning...and that Sam's pain was only gonna get worse!"

"Bobby we've got to find him!"

"It's okay Dean, we will and when we do, there's gonna be hell to pay!" 

"Yeah, I'll make them pay for causing Sam so much pain. Hell I'll make them feel that lemon juice on their slit throats!"

I kicked the bed as hard as I could.

"Dean!"

"I really screwed up this time Bobby!"

"Dean this wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is Bobby! I had one job, to protect Sam, keep him safe...I promised my dad that nothing would happen to Sam!"

"Dean..."

"I failed Bobby, not only have I failed to protect Sam, but I failed my promised to dad!"

"Dean stop it!"

I turned around.

"You haven't failed anything, now we are going to get Sam back but not if we keep acting like this! Do you understand?!"

I nodded my head.

"Good..."

My phone rang again.

"Who is it this time?" Bobby asked me

It was Sam again, I answered it quickly.

"Hello Dean..."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh Erica's taking him to the basement, that's where he'll be staying while he's with us"

"Why are you doing this Kyle?"

"I want you to feel the pain I felt when I lost my brother...when you took him from me!"

"I didn't know that he was part demon! I thought he was just possessed, Kyle I didn't mean to kill Daniel...but doing this to Sam isn't going to make it better!"

"Will you shut your mouth for two seconds!"

I stopped talking.

"Now Dean, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to hang up and in an hour, maybe two I will call you back...you answer, we'll only beat him"

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't Sam dies"

Those words made my heart sink and my stomach flip at the same time.

"So I'd keep an eye on the clock, and don't forget to answer the phone...your brother's life depends on it"

The phone hung up.

"What?" Bobby asked me

"I need some air!" I ran out the door, I felt so sick; just the thought of what they can do to Sam next just made me vomit.

I held my phone tightly.

"Alright you son of a bitch, I'm waiting for your call..."

(So the chapter wasn't my best, but I promise the other chapters are going to be better)


	8. Chapter 8

(Sam POV)

It was pitch black, but I could feel myself being forced down stairs.

"Well Sam, this is gonna be your new home for a couple days"

"Until my brother comes and your blood is splattered all over the walls..."

"You think your cute don't you?"

"You can do whatever you want to me, just know that it is going to be the last thing you do"

"I'm shaking in my boots"

The lights came on.

"Get in there!"

Erica pushed me and I fell hard on my knees.

"You don't realize why we're doing this do you?"

"Because Dean killed your brother, I remember him, we thought he was possessed but he wasn't...he was part demon"

Erica angrily walked up to me.

"So you killed him!"

"He would have killed thousands of people if we didn't Erica!"

I should have shut my mouth there.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that Winchester!"

She grabbed me by my throat and threw me against the wall.

"Erica!" Kyle called for her

Erica let out a long sigh.

"Hang on!"

She grabbed some rope and tied my hands together in front of me.

"You got lucky..."

She stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

I started looking around for something that I could cut the rope with, but there was nothing there.

I began to rotate my wrists back and forth trying to loosen the ropes, nothing worked.

(1 hour later)

The door came open again, I turned around and saw Erica walking downstairs.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Round 2" She looked at me with a sadistic smile

I'm not gonna lie I was scared but I wasn't gonna let it show.

"I think I'm good..."

"Funny" She walked up to me and pulled me up.

"Lets go"

(WARNING TORTURE SCENE AHEAD!)

I was dragged upstairs.

"Hello Sam"

"Kyle..."

"I'm sure Erica has already told you what's happening now..."

Erica grabbed me by the nape of my neck and forced me to the ground.

"What are you gonna do to me now?"

"Well, it depends on your brother..." Erica said as she grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back.

"What do you mean?"

Kyle came in the room.

"Simple, Dean answers, we just beat you..."

I scoffed.

"And what if he doesn't?"

"We kill you" Erica said lying me on the cold hard ground.

"You're screwed, you know that?"

"You keep saying that, it's getting annoying" Erica groaned.

"My brother's coming for me, and when he does-"

"Here's a question Sam...if Dean is coming for you, shouldn't he have been here hours ago?"

I stayed silent.

"You got no answer there do you tough guy"

"Can we get started now Kyle? I'm bored!"

"Okay, I'll call Dean and you get ready"

"Okay" Erica walked away.

Kyle dialed Dean's number again.

"Why?" I asked him

"Why what?"

"Why do you make my brother listen to this?"

"Cause I want him to know what pain he's caused you, don't forget...it is all his fault"

"Putting it on speaker again...as usual"

The phone only ringed once before Dean's voice entered the phone.

"I answered just like you said!" 

"Good boy Dean"

"Where's my brother?"

"On the ground tied up, waiting for his next beating"

"Now hang on just a minute! I answered the damn phone, you said that you wouldn't-" Kyle cut Dean off.

"I said that if you answered the phone we wouldn't kill Sam, I never said we'd stop what we were doing...where's the fun in that?"

"Let me talk to him, please!"

"No can do Dean, we're about to start our fun...Erica?"

Erica stepped in the room and my stomach almost sank.

"Alright prepare yourself Dean...cause we're about to have a little fun with a crowbar"

"No don't!"

"Dean, it's okay, I can ta-"

Just as I was going to tell Dean how I could take it, I felt a hard and sharp pain in my gut as the crowbar hit me.

Before I could even let out a small scream, I felt the same pain again and again.

"My arms are hurting, Erica take over" Kyle said

Erica snickered.

"Okay"

"No!" I heard Dean shout through the phone.

"What was that?"

"Don't...please"

"Awe how sweet now that you ask nicely, maybe I'll take pity on little Sammy...hm nah!" She swung the crowbar and it smacked me in my face.

"Sam!"

"Dean..." I coughed

"Please stop!" I could hear Dean's voice starting to crack.

"Sorry Dean, that doesn't work"

The crowbar hit me again, harder then ever.

I screamed out in pain.

"Sam!"

"Now I'm bored..." Erica dropped the crowbar.

"Guess that's enough torture for one day?"

"Yeah, I'd say so" Kyle said

"Kyle you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted

"Do you _want_ us to kill your brother Dean?"

"No don't!"

"Relax, we still have so much left in store for him...now I'm gonna hang up and call you again tomorrow, same Deal answer and Sammy only feels pain, fail to answer, he dies" He hung up.

"Well that felt good"

"You..." I groaned

"What? I didn't quite catch that"

"I think you have a broken vocal chord" Erica said in a taunting matter.

"Screw you..."

"Now that's not nice...that will add to your torture" Kyle said

"You and your sister...you're both gonna die"

Kyle and Erica both laughed.

"We'll see about that...Erica take him back downstairs"

Erica forced me back downstairs again.

She untied my hands from behind my back.

"Get comfy Winchester" She pulled out a tattered old blanket and tossed it to me.

"Night night" Erica went upstairs and shut and locked the door.

The lights went off and I sat in the freezing cold basement, no shirt or jacket to keep me warm.

I grabbed the crappy blanket and covered up with it.

I tossed and turned to get comfortable but not only was the floor uncomfortable but the bruises that were all over my body were hurting, and the cuts on my arms, chest and stomach were stinging like a bunch of angry bees, I knew one thing for sure now...I needed my brother, I needed Dean!

(So that's the end of chapter 8...I hate to say it, but things are only gonna get worse for poor Sammy)


	9. Chapter 9

(Dean POV)

I kicked a large hole in the wall, Sam's screams were echoing through my head like a broken record.

"What happened this time?"

I could only spit out one word.

"Crowbar..."

Bobby sighed knowing what I meant.

"They were beating him...with a crowbar, and they were laughing Bobby...like it was fun!"

"Those son of a bitches!"

I threw on my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you think, getting my brother back!"

"Dean...as much as I want to get him back too, you have to remember...we don't even know where he is!"

I stormed outside angry, not at Bobby, but at myself! Why did I let Sam go alone...it's all my fault.

(SO sorry the chapter was a little short my brain has been so dead! And I've been completely stumped, but yeah...I promise the next chapter will be longer...hopefully)


	10. Chapter 10

(Sam POV)

I lied in that freezing cold basement curled up like a small child trying to keep warm, I was just waiting for Dean to break down the door and save me.

Hunger echoed across my empty stomach and my mouth was dry and rough, I would kill for a bottle of water, maybe a small slice of toast.

"Sam?"

A woman's voice echoed through the room.

I sat up, shaking.

"Sammy..."

My eyes widened, that voice, it was so familiar.

I turned to see a woman with blonde hair, I could hear myself breath with shock.

"Mom..."

She got on her knees and lightly put her hand on my face.

"Mom!" I stumbled forward to my mom and she allowed me to fall right into her arms.

"Sammy..."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother Sam...I always have to be here to take care of my sons"

I didn't even try to suppress my tears.

"It's okay Sam..."

"I hate it here mom..."

"It's okay honey, you won't be here forever"

"What?"

"Trust me" She kissed my head and then just like that...I shot awake, it was just a dream, a dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

I faded into sleep again hoping to have the same dream, it gave me comfort, unfortunately that didn't happen, I honestly don't remember what I dreamed.

The door flew open, I shot awake and saw the two people I was hoping I wouldn't see again, I know foolish and naive hope.

"Rise and shine..."

"What..." I growled

"Ready for a new day?" Kyle sadistically smiled at me

"Um, no thanks, I'll wait til these bruises heal, and then I'll get back to you"

"You think your funny..." Erica growled then walked up to me.

I felt excruciating pain as she gripped my hair and pulled me up.

"Still think you're funny?"

I decided to shut my mouth.

"That's what I thought..."

"Come on Erica let him go, our fun hasn't even begun yet"

I glared at them.

"Whatever you throw at me...I can take it"

"Oh...you say that now Sam..." Kyle leaned down to me.

"You say that...now"

"Get him upstairs Erica...I'll call Dean"

As I was being forced upstairs I saw Kyle once again pull out my phone and dial Dean's number, by the look on his face, I just knew that it was gonna be worse then last time.

(Dean POV)

I sat on my bed, but I didn't get a wink of sleep, whenever I tried it was just nightmares, I still can't believe I got Sam in this mess!

The door came open and Bobby walked in the room holding a paper bag and a drink carrier.

"Here I got you a muffin they only had cheese though, the hell is up with that?"

"Not hungry..."

"...okay, well at least drink your coffee"

"I'm not thirsty either..."

"Dammit Dean, eat your damn breakfast!"

I looked at Bobby.

"You're gonna pass out if you don't eat"

I let out a long sigh and took the bag.

"Thanks..." I took a bite

"You know it's actually not bad..."

"Yeah...here" He gave me a coffee cup

"Thanks" I took a drink of coffee.

"That's nice..."

I kept glancing at the phone.

"Still nothing"

"Zip..."

"Maybe that's a good thing...you know maybe they're done with Sam"

"Maybe..."

Right after we said that! My phone rang.

I whipped my phone off my bed, the caller Id was Sam.

"Is it them?"

"Yeah..." I answered my phone

"Where is he?!"

"Well hello to you too Dean..."

"I answered just like you told me to"

"You did, you're getting better at this"

"We need to settle this once and for all, face to face...tell me where you are and I'll come find you"

"And make it easier to save your brother?" He let out a sadistic snicker

"Nice try Dean..."

Dammit Dean why did you do that!

(WARNING TORTURE SCENE AHEAD!)

(Sam POV)

My arms were starting to go numb as I was forced to stand with Erica shackling my arms to the wall.

I decided not to ask questions.

Kyle came in with the phone once again on speaker.

"Ready Sam?" Erica asked me

"Erica's doing this one all on her own" Kyle told Dean.

"So you can imagine how badly it's gonna hurt"

"No! Please, please don't!"

"Dean, it's okay, whatever they throw at me, I can take-" I felt a sharp agonizing pain as I felt a whip pierce my flesh.

I let out a scream and Dean shouted through the phone.

"Stop! Please!"

"Dean it's okay!"

I felt the whip again and again and each time hurt worse then before.

"Please stop! I'll do anything" Dean was crying and begging them not to hurt me anymore.

"Wow Dean you're pathetic...what would daddy say?" And just like that, he hung up.

(So that is the next chapter, I'm so sorry it took long! It was the holidays, and then when I was getting ready to type again, my grandfather suddenly passed away, so I didn't have a lot of time to work on it, but I finally got it! So Dean is inches from cracking, but soon enough, he...will...crack!)


	11. Chapter 11

.

(Dean POV)

Kyle's words made me feel like someone had ripped my heart straight out of my chest.

"Wow Dean you're pathetic...what would daddy say?"

I dropped my phone and felt like my feet were frozen to the floor, I couldn't even move, what was the matter with me?!

"Dean? You okay" I heard Bobby's voice behind me.

"Dean?" I didn't answer.

"Dean what happened?"

"...I need a minute"

I grabbed my jacket and stormed outside.

I had to find Sam, I couldn't stay here while he went through this.

I let out a long sigh.

"Cas, I need you"

Silent.

I sat down on the porch.

"Cas, are you there? If you can here me? I need you're help..."

Nothing again.

"It's Sam, he's been kidnapped, he's being tortured, he's suffering, probably going crazy! I can't let him suffer anymore, please Cas"

"Dean?"

I looked up Cas was standing a few inches across from me.

"Cas..." I've never been so happy to see Cas in all my life.

"Where is Sam?"

"That's the problem Cas, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They didn't tell me, they didn't leave any clues, just taunts and phone calls where they beat the crap out of my brother!"

"Alright calm down"

"Calm down?!" 

"Stress isn't going to help us find Sam"

I took some deep breaths and I felt Cass's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on lets go inside, we'll start looking"

"How? We don't even know where to look"

"We'll find him Dean, I promise"

(Sam's POV)

It stung all over my chest and arms.

"Well that was fun" Erica's sinister laughs echoed through my head.

"You sure did a number on him"

"Now _you_ did a number on Dean, he's probably bawling like a baby right now"

"Probably"

My next thought reverted to Dean, he must be suffering as much as I am right now.

(So that's chapter 11, I'm so so sorry it has taken so long, things have been so rough, however I am back to writing, so I will get the next chapter uploaded ASAP)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the ground quivering in pain.

"So now what do we do?" I could hear Erica upstairs talking to Kyle.

"Well, it depends, how much longer do you think he'll live?"

"At this rate? Not much longer"

"I say we call Dean and tell him where he is, and when he gets here, he'll find only Sam's body...could you imagine the look on his face!" Kyle snickered

"It would be good..."

This is bad, I know how far Dean would go to save me, and if I was dead, the who knows what else he would do, probably give up his life again just so I can live, I gotta get out of here!

The door flew open and I immediately knew it was them.

"How you doing Sammy?" Kyle snickered

I felt a spark of rage, only one person called me that and as much as I used to hate it, it kinda stuck with me.

"Only Dean calls me that!" I snapped

"Ooh feisty! Lets see how tough you are once you're on the ground again"

"You realize this isn't gonna last any longer?!" I snapped again

"Pardon?" Erica tauntingly asked

"You're inches from making Dean snap, and that's also inches from snapping your own necks"

"You talk a fair game Sam, but what makes you think he's gonna snap?" Kyle asked getting in my face

"These damn calls keep making him angrier, and you mentioned our dad!"

"Yes, and he's dead" Erica said in a taunting way as if I was four years old "and so is mommy, and everyone else you love, and guess who's fault that is Sammy?"

Something happened a fuse blew, the first minute I couldn't even stand and the next I knew it felt like I was literally flying off the ground, or maybe that was comparing to how I was higher then Erica when she fell on the ground after my fist connected with her face.

"You're dead!" I screamed

I suddenly found myself literally bowing as I felt an electric shock go through my sides.

"You're dead Winchester!" Erica screamed at me holding her bruised face.

"Do that again, this will go through your skull!" Kyle said shoving a cattle prod right into my thigh, I let out an agonizing scream.

The door slammed, I knew it now more then ever, I wanted out of here!

(Dean POV)

I sat on the bed while Cas paced back and forth, it really wasn't helping at all.

"Could you stop that!"

"S, Sorry, I've heard that this, helps in situations like this"

"No Cas, it doesn't, have you found Sam yet?"

"No Dean, not yet"

"Have you even looked!"

"I'm trying everything I can, show me a little gratitude here"

"Oh I'll show you gratitude"

"Oh my god, you both are like immature children, now both of you shut the hell up!"

"Sorry Bobby..." I mumbled

"Look Dean, I know you're scared but even angels have limited abilities, we have to work toge-" Just as Cas was about to finish his sentence my phone rang.

"It's them!"

"The ones that have Sam?"

"Yeah, now shut up and don't say a word, zip your lips!"

"I don't have a zipper for my lips"

"Just be quiet!"

I hit the answer button.

"Yeah..."

"Dean pal...we need to have a little chat"

Bobby caught my attention and mouthed "speaker".

I pressed the speaker phone button, but they didn't seem to notice a difference which was good.

"So you're baby brother seems to have guts after all"

"What do you mean by that, what did you do to my brother's guts?!"

"Relax, relax, his guts are still in there, he's still in one piece, well you could say"

"Where is he?!"

"Strapped to the table..."

"I want to talk to him!"

"Oh no no, that can't happen"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, this is considered Sam's punishment!"

"For what?" Oh god Sam, what did you do?! 

"He thinks he has the nerve and strength to do whatever he wants, including...slugging my sister in the face"

"Oh dammit Sammy!"

"Awe, so you are the only one that calls him Sammy"

"Whatever Sam did, punish me for it!" I pleaded

"Nope, doesn't work that way"

"Please!" I was at the point of tears.

"I'm begging you..."

"You're begging me?" Kyle cackled "This is too funny"

"You really would do anything wouldn't you?"

"Yes..."

"Would you beg me, on your knees, basically like a peasant begging a royal for mercy when about to be executed"

"...if that's what it took...yes"

I heard that sinister laugh.

"Wow you are pathetic"

"Unfortunately, nothing can get your poor baby brother out of this"

"Kyle, please!"

"You took mine away from me, so I'm taking yours away from you, it's like in school on the playground, you take away my toy, I take away, yours...but with school comes quizzes" I did not like the sound of his voice "So I've got a pop quiz for you!" In the phone I could hear I loud crash sound, the sound of something breaking and the most horrifying sound of Sam's agonizing and piercing screams and cries.

"Using this tire iron, which arm did Erica just break?"

I could feel a fire of rage flood through me.

"You son of a bitch, you son of a bitch, you son of a bitch!" I kept repeating those three words as if I was a broken record.

"Are you okay Dean, are you stuck or something?"

I had enough, so this time, I hung up the phone, but not without saying three words as a warning.

"I'm coming Sammy!"

(So that's the next chapter! I'm so so so so sorry it took so long, I didn't mean for it to take that long, I have computer issues, and I got really behind in school so I had that, but I'm back! And the chapters should come faster!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Sam POV)

I felt the worst pain I ever felt during my time in that hellhole, a tire iron hit my arm and the next thing I knew it was like all the bones in my arms were shattered and it hurt like hell!

I laid on the table forced to scream, I couldn't even suppress my tears, it hurt so bad, I didn't even want to think about what Dean was going through on the other side of the speaker.

Kyle sat the phone down with a slight snicker.

"What?" Erica asked still twirling that damn tire iron around.

"I guess we've officially pissed him off..."

"Oh yeah"

"He ended the call with, "I'm coming Sammy" "

Erica didn't laugh at all.

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Kyle that wasn't part of the plan at all, and now he's coming for his brother...and us!"

"And I bet he's not alone..." I mumbled

"Relax, Dean's not even gonna know where to find him"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that..."

"Shut up or you'll lose your other arm" Erica snapped

I pressed my lips together, if I was gonna make it out in one piece, I should just keep my mouth shut.

"We've got nothing to worry about" Kyle said lifting his hand to his sister's chin.

"You're right"

"Now lets take one arm downstairs"

"One arm?" I mumbled at my rather insulting nickname.

I was once again pulled off the table, but not gently, at all! And again I was forced into that basement and what made it worse I landed on my arm, you guessed it, the broken one, now it definitely hurts like hell!

Whatever happens now, they're definitely screwed, I just hope Dean gets here in time.

(Dean POV)

I threw all the crap we needed into the car and slammed the trunk shut.

"Dean, what happened?!" Bobby asked

"They broke him! And by him I mean his arm!"

"You should have heard his cries Bobbie, I can't take it anymore, I should have got him a long ass time ago and I'm a terrible brother for not!"

"Bite your tongue you idgit!"

"Dean, you are the greatest protector Sam ever had, you were just probably nervous because you didn't know where he was and-"

"Cas stop"

"What?"

"Saying I'm the great hero, I'm not, I should have gotten Sam a long time ago, but I didn't!"

"Dean..."

Cas looked at me.

"There may be a way we can find him, but it's never been used, I don't even know if it works"

"How? Cas I'll do anything"

Cas quickly turned.

"I need a map, an object of great value, and blood"

"Blood?" Bobby asked

Cas turned to me.

"Your blood would probably work best Dean, now move it!"

We scattered around the room, Bobby pulled out a map, and I searched the suitcases frantically for something that could help.

"Find anything Dean?"

"No!" I screamed and threw the stuff in my hand across the room and kicked the bed.

"Dean!" Cas and Bobby screamed, I felt Cas grab shoulders.

"You need to calm down, look closer, perhaps what you need is right here with you...not in the suitcase"

I felt Cas put his hand on my chest and I looked down and realized he was touching my necklace, the one Sam gave to me for Christmas when we were kids.

"You think it'll work?"

"Lets give it a try"

(Sam POV)

I sat with my back against the wall, I could feel an inflaming pain through the slash marks, and I can't even feel my arm anymore.

Just when I thought it was over, I heard the terror twins talking from upstairs.

"We ready?" Kyle asked Erica.

"All fired up"

I sat there fearing the worst of what "All fired up" meant, but then the door flew open.

"Ready...Sammy" Erica said as she held a fire poker like a baseball bat.

This wasn't gonna end well.


	14. Chapter 14

(Dean POV)

Cas laid all the items out on the table.

"Ready?"

"Ready"

Just the blade was about to enter my skin, I heard the tone I dreaded everyday now.

Bobby picked up my phone and looked up.

"It's them..."

I walked up and pulled the phone out of his hand and slammed the answer button.

"I didn't expect you to answer, Dean"

"Well I didn't really expect you to call"

"What happened to 'I'm coming Sammy'"

"That still applies"

"Well, until then, I thought we'd keep you on your toes"

"You touch one more hair on his head and I swear to god!"

"Oh, Dean your so cute when you think that scares me, which, it doesn't, now if I were you I'd better hurry up...things are about to get a little steamy in here" Again right after Kyle said that, right through the phone I could hear Sam's unendurable screams and cries.

The phone hung up and I dropped my phone as I ran to the bathroom.

"Dean what happened?"

I tried to respond but words turned into vomit.

"Dean, you okay?" Cas asked

"Lets just find Sam, so we can get him out of that hellhole!"

(Sam POV)

(5 minutes earlier)

As I felt myself being tied to the table, I could hear Dean talking to Kyle on the phone, he always had it on speaker.

"What happened to 'I'm coming Sammy'"

"That still applies"

"Well, until then, I thought we'd keep you on your toes"

I struggled against the ropes that held me to the wooden table but nothing worked.

"You touch one more hair on his head and I swear to god!"

Dean was getting angrier and angrier each call.

"Oh, Dean your so cute when you think that scares me, which, it doesn't, now if I were you I'd better hurry up...things are about to get a little steamy in here"

I felt a flaming pain in my side and I let out the loudest scream and cry, I thought my vocal chords were gonna burst, and I didn't stop screaming.

Kyle hung up instantly, but I was oblivious to anything else but the excruciating pain.


	15. Chapter 15

(Sam POV)

I laid on the table still in pain but it wasn't as bad as before, for now at least.

"Well that went well" Erica snickered

"Think that Dean's still coming for you?" Kyle asked leaning towards me

I wanted so much to break from these ropes and punch him in the face, but I didn't want to lose my other arm.

"I think maybe you should keep on your toes..."

"Hmph, yeah, okay" Kyle walked to his sadistic sister.

"Take him downstairs..."

Erica slices the ropes and even cuts my hand a little, which I'm pretty sure she did on purpose.

"Get up!"

I use whatever strength I have to push myself up.

"You're pathetic, I broke your arm, not your legs..." Erica laughs at me, this is the most humiliating thing I've ever been through.

I ignored her taunts and got off the table and she forcefully pulled me into the basement.

"Just so you know, if you ever punch me again, I'll kill you myself..." She whispered in my ear before literally pushing me down the stairs.

I've never been in more pain, I thought every bone in my body was broken, I thought that I was gonna die, then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

(Dean POV)

Bobby slammed the map on the table, I threw the necklace down and Castiel pulled out the blade.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt"

"I don't care, will it work?"

"Most likely, it's never been tested"

"Well, guess I'm the test, now do it Cas!"

"Alright..."

I felt the sharp sting as the blade entered my hand.

"Drop the blood onto the pendant"

I clutched the pendant as hard as I could until the gold-bronze color turned red.

"Alright, now focus, only on Sam, the strongest memories you can think of"

"Alright..."

Strong memories, not everyone of them was necessarily happy, but they were strong.

as

The blood began to move on the map.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby whispered

"There still in Arizona"

"Gila County..." Castiel said

I pulled out Sam's laptop and typed the mileage between Phoenix and Gila County.

"128.2 Miles..."

"that's an estimated amount of 2 hours and 37 minutes" Castiel explained

"Well we best get our asses moving!" Bobby said

I loaded my gun and put it in my pocket and saw Bobby walk up to me.

"Shotgun..."


	17. Chapter 17

(Castiel POV)

I've never seen Dean this way, he was so irritated, it was almost as if anything would 'set him off'.

"Uh...Dean?"

"What?" He asked only paying attention to the road.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Gila County"

"Do you even know where that is?"

"It's about two hours from here, what's up with all the questions Cas?"

"I just want to make sure you're not falling into a trap"

"Right now that's not my biggest concern Cas, I just want to get Sam out of there..."

"I'm just as worried about him as you are, but you should at least go in there more, open minded..."

"He's right Dean" Bobby agreed.

"You don't want to go in there without knowing what you're doing do you?"

"I do know what I'm doing okay!" Dean sighed as he drove past the sign that said 'Gila County'

"So where do you think they are?"

"I think I might have an idea..."

"Well, lay it on us" Bobby told him

"When Sam and I met Daniel, he told us about how him and his siblings used to go to his grandfather's cabin in the mountains, he said it was pretty hidden so nobody knew that they were there, and they loved the quiet"

"Well, that sounds like that might be it" Bobby agreed

"If not, it's a good place to start, where is this cabin?"

"Somewhere in the mountains I guess"

"Well that helps a lot" Bobby said irritated

"Well we don't know where else to look"

"Well lets just find a-"

I heard a crashing sound, the car slid out of control and glass shards from flew in my face.

And then everything, turned dark.


	18. Chapter 18

(Sam POV)

My eyes opened, everything in my body hurt, it felt like every bone had broke, nothing like getting pushed down the stairs.

"Finally, you're awake" A sinister voice echoed from the entry way into my ears.

"Lets see how many bones are broken?"

"Not that many" I grunted trying to stay strong.

"Hm, that's too bad"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" I scoffed

"Well, the more pain you feel, the better, right?"

I gave him the same threat, that my brother is coming for me, hoping that at that moment he would have broken the door down.

"Oh really? So, how can Dean save you?" What Kyle said next made my heart sink straight out of my chest.

"So, how can Dean save you-if he's dead?"

"no..." I gasped "You're lying!"

"Really? I'm lying"

"I know you are!"

"So much confidence in your brother"

"I know my brother better then you do, and I know he doesn't go down easy, that's how I know you're lying"

"Oh, if I'm lying, then, lets ask Erica"

I felt myself forced me off the cold, hard ground and pushed up the stairs where Erica was waiting.

"It's about time, what took you so long?" Kyle asked Erica

"You know, traffic, trying to smash cars..."

I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach.

"Well?"

"It's done..." Erica nodded "He's gone"

My heart sank again, I kept telling myself this was another one of their tricks, and Dean was fine.

"I don't believe you" I spat out

"Oh really?" Erica reached into her jacket pocket-and pulled out Dean's pendant, the one I gave to him for Christmas when we were kids, he never takes it off, this isn't happening!

"Enough proof?" Kyle smirked

I didn't know what to do, what to think, Dean could be alive, but that necklace says otherwise.

"you son of a bitch!" I screamed and tried to lunge toward them, I found myself on the ground in three seconds after Erica struck a blow on my face.

I felt a hard hand press my head to the floor and Kyle hovered above me.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"You killed my brother" I groaned "And now, I'm gonna kill you"

Kyle and Erica both chuckled.

"We'll see Sammy" He disappeared from my vision.

"Get him back in the chair..." Kyle demanded


	19. Chapter 19

(Dean POV)

"Dean-Dean can you hear me?"

My vision was blurry but my hearing was working, Cas's voice was very familiar.

"Cas?" I muttered

"Dean, are you okay?"

My vision finally cleared up and Cas was hovered over me.

"Cas?"

"Dean, are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Cas..."

"Yes?"

"Space—remember the space"

"Right, sorry"

"What the hell was that?"

"Someone uh-crashed into us"

"Oh no..."

"We're all okay, Bobby's okay, the car however"

"We'll-we'll take care of that later, right now, we've got to figure another way to get to Gila County"

"Dean, it's too dangerous on foot, and you know perfectly well that my-skills, are limited"

"We'll figure it out!"

"Chill out will ya" I heard another familiar voice enter my ears. "Yelling isn't gonna help"

"Bobby!" Cas and I ran over to Bobby's side to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better, now lets find another way to Sam, ya idget"

"Well, I don't know any other ways!"

"Dean, I don't normally support this but-there's a truck right there" Cas pointed at a lone truck sitting in the road.

"Lets move!" I shouted

"Last one in is a rotten egg..." Bobby said sarcastically

After 30 minutes-1 hour of hot wiring, the truck was finally moving, its engine was sad compared to my baby and the gas on it was sad, I could so use my baby right now, but if this truck gets me to Sam, then, it's the best-sad truck in the world.

"Does this thing go any faster?" I growled

"I don't know Dean maybe we should have stolen a ferrari..."

"Still got nothing on my baby!"

"Is that your problem, that your precious car is wrecked?" Bobby asked irritated

I slammed on the breaks.

"No! My problem is my brother is miles away, and I'm trying to get to him, but I can't because I have this useless 100 year old truck instead of my car that I have driven across the country! With my brother who for all I know, could be dead and there's NOTHING I CAN DO!"

This was it, my breaking point.

"Dean..." Cas sighed

I felt a cold wet tear stream down my cheek.

"I'm scared, okay? I'm scared that this one mistake I made, will cost Sam his life, I promised my dad a long ass time ago that I would watch after Sam" I choked "I promised Sam during his dying breath, that I would watch over him, and I'm gonna keep that promise..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I glanced and saw Cas looking at me with apology in his face.

"We're going to find Sam"

I nodded at Cas.

"Enough mushy stuff lets go"

The crappy truck drove off faster, and faster down the road, guess it wasn't that crappy, and before I knew it we were inches away from Gila County, hang on Sammy.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sam POV)

I struggled against the painful zip tie that had my hands bound together, but every time I struggled, the zip tie would bump one of my many wounds, sometimes it was so bad I felt like screaming, which is useless seeing how there's a cloth tied in my mouth.

"Are we ready for that?" Erica asked Kyle

"Not yet, we still have one left to go"

"But we already killed Dean"

"So?"

"We won't have the satisfaction of his useless begging and "oh stop! Please, I'll do anything!"

There's so much I want to say to her right now, but my lips is sealed.

"Just because Dean is dead, it doesn't mean we still can't have our fun"

"Very true Erica, I guess I'm just rushing things"

"I get it, we all want him dead"

Dead?!

I saw Erica walk up to me.

"Alright Winchester" She pulled the cloth down from my mouth.

"Ready?" She smirked cruelly.

"Go to hell"

"You really need to watch your way with words"

"Chill Erica, he's just mad because we killed his brother and that nobody is coming for him" A evil smile grew on Kyle's face and I struggled to reach him.

"Oh Sammy, you poor thing-now you know how it feels!" Erica shouted in my face.

"Listen, I'm sorry!" I snapped

"I'm sorry about Daniel, he was a good kid and we didn't want anything to happen to him, Dean and I tried everything, he was just too far gone-"

"So you kill him?!" Kyle yelled, he looked ready to rip my throat out.

"We loved our brother, you know that?! We both loved him, even with a solider of Satan inside of him, we still loved him, we did everything in our power to make sure nothing would happen to him, and it was working well, until you and your brother came in the picture, you took it all away! Our only reason to live..."

"Or so we thought" Erica spoke up.

"Then we found another reason, to make who did this pay! To make them suffer, and well, we're just killing two birds with one stone"

"So do you still have me?" I asked "You already killed Dean, what's the point of keeping me here"

I heard a bone chilling snicker come from Kyle's mouth.

"Like we said Sam...we're killing two birds with one stone"

I think they literally mean killing two birds, and Dean and I are the birds!

"So what's next?" Kyle asked

Before Erica could respond, my phone rang.

"What the hell?" Erica asked

Kyle whipped the phone from the table and answered without looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

His face suddenly dropped, in shock, than anger.

"How?-" He was silent then spoke up.

"How-are you-not-dead?!"

That response could only mean one person was on the phone...Dean!

"Erica killed you how is this possible?!"

I don't even want to know what Dean's saying on the other end of the phone.

"You little..."

Out of the blue, Kyle's sinister grin came back.

"Oh really?"

Now I started to get a little anxious.

"Well, lets see if you get here fast enough"

He snapped his fingers and Erica began to untie me, I felt that perhaps I should try to run, but I also didn't want to lose any other bones.

Kyle walked up to me and both of them grabbed my arms.

"Because Erica and I are ready to finish Sammy off"

My heart suddenly sank to the pit of my stomach, I knew what "finish off" meant.

"So lets see what happens first, hanging up now" He dropped my phone and I felt myself forced off the chair, I struggled against their grips but at this point, I could barely move.

"Well Sammy, you ready?" Erica smirked

"For what?" I growled

"The finale..." Kyle gave me another spine chilling snicker.

I was officially terrified, I knew what was gonna happen, I didn't know what they were gonna do to me!


	21. Chapter 21

Dean POV

We were getting closer, so close, yet so far.

I couldn't take it anymore just thinking about what Sam is going through, I wish I could just break down their door right now and get him out of there!

I pulled out my phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked

"Giving Kyle a taste of his own medicine"

I pulled up Sam's contact and slid the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Kyle answered, no surprise, but that's exactly what I wanted.

"So, not to bother you but, are you aware that you're sister destroyed my car? Then stole something important to me? Yeah, not too happy..."

"How?-"

"How what?"

"How-are you-not-dead?!"

"Oh, right I was getting onto that, you see when you sent your precious sister to kill me...let's just say, she needs to work on her aim"

"I mean she took out my car, but that wasn't her target, maybe she should consider target practice"

"You little..."

"Now listen close, I know where you are, and I'm coming for my brother"

I heard a sadistic snicker from the other end.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and when I get there, you're gonna wish you were never born!"

Again that snicker.

"Well, lets see if you get here fast enough"

I heard some racket in the background of our phone call, not good racket either.

"Because Erica and I are ready to finish Sammy off"

My heart stopped in a second.

"You son of a bitch..."

"So lets see what happens first, hanging up now"

"You're sick..."

"I'm sure I am, bye Dean" He hung up and I slid my phone out of my hand.

"Dean what happened?" Cas asked 

"They're about to finish him off..."

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby snapped

I pressed the gas pedal more to gain more speed, it was important now more than ever that we got there.

"Dean, we're almost there!" Cas exclaimed holding the Sam tracking map.

"Hang on Sammy!"

We drove in front of what looked like a old rundown cabin, it looked like it would be in a horror movie.

"Dean, this is it!"

I slammed on the breaks and ran out of the car, Cas and Bobby followed me.

I jiggled the doorknob constant times, locked.

"Son of a bitch!"

We ran to the car and looked for something to help us open the door.

"Dean!" Cas called to me.

"Will this work?" He asked holding a hammer.

"Perfectly, thank you!" I took it out of his hand and began to smack the door with the hammer until it fell clean off.

"We got it!" I kicked the door and ran in the room with my gun ready and my knife in my pocket in case I needed it.

"Sam?!"


	22. Chapter 22

(Sam POV)

My eyes fluttered open again, I was in the dumb chair with the zip ties and a very scratchy cloth in my mouth.

"Well look who finally woke up" Kyle walked up to me.

"Looks like the drugs are working Kyle, he's going out"

I looked down and found a needle deeply planted into my arm, an IV.

"Someone looks a little down" Erica smirked.

I glared at her, how else does her and her psychotic brother want me to feel?! They kidnap me, torture me, and they tried to kill my brother! What else do they expect?!

Kyle walked up to me, untying me, and forcing me out of the chair.

"Easy to just let it burn Sammy...just like mommy"

Rage shot through my body as I slammed my head firmly on Kyle's, I instantly regretted it, I felt a wave of electricity in my kneecap, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't because of the gag in my mouth.

Kyle walked up to me.

"You really are dumb" he pulled the cloth down from my mouth.

I finally spoke, I probably should have kept my mouth shut.

"If you're so desperate to avenge your brother, then you're after the wrong guy"

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Your brother, he got himself killed..."

"Kyle" Erica called

"It's ready"

"Good and just in time"

My heart suddenly sunk as I heard a very familiar voice calling my name.

"Sammy?" It was inaudible, but only one person calls me that.

"Dean?!" I called

I suddenly felt myself grabbed by the nape of my neck, I felt nothing but cold water in my hair and all over my skin, the water from the faucet of the sink filled very quickly, until it was over my head.

I felt helpless that's all I can say, I struggled to breathe as the cold water shot into my lungs.

For just a slight moment, I felt paralyzed and soon my knees began to give in as darkness washed over me.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean POV

We ran relentlessly through house, checking each room, Sam was nowhere.

I was starting to lose hope...until the blood on my pendant began to get brighter, almost like a glow.

"Cas what the hell is this?"

"Sam is close" He said as he watched the glow get brighter.

"Very, close..."

I moved toward the basement, and the pendant was brighter then ever.

"In here!" I shouted to Bobby and Cas, I kicked the door hoping it would open, nothing.

"Sammy!"

I heard a small faint voice, very familiar.

"Dean!" It was Sam, there was no other way to explain it, he was terrified.

"Hang on Sam!" I shot the doorknob and kicked the door open, Cas, Bobby and I ran down the stairs.

It looked like a crime scene, blood, an empty chair, zip ties, and a cloth used to keep someone's mouth shut. But that wasn't my main focus, I was most focused on what was happening right in front of us.

Kyle and some blonde chick by him, which I can only assume is Erica, holding someone under the sink, that's Sam!

I run over to them, shouting the five words I knew would come out of my mouth.

"Get away from my brother!" I ran to them and yanked Kyle away and my fist repeatedly connected with his jaw.

I saw Erica being pushed into one of the shelves, Bobby wasn't usually one to fight girls so it was surprising.

"Dean!" Cas called, Sam lying helplessly in his arms.

I threw Kyle into the shelf with his sister and then ran to my brother.

"Sam!"

I looked down at Sam's cold, colorless body and he wasn't breathing. I began to press my hands to the center of Sam's chest and pushed repeatedly.

"Come on Sam! Come on!"

He still wasn't moving.

"Come on you can't do this! I promised dad that I'd I'd take care you! That's my job remember, watch out for my pain in the ass little brother!

"Dean..." Cas sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off, then began pushing his chest again, I wasn't giving up.

"Dean?" Bobby tried to get my attention along with Cas, I ignored them both, my only focus was on Sam.

"Dean!" Bobby finally shouted.

"What?!"

"I hate to say this Dean but...Sam...I think he's go-"

Just as Bobby was about to say the word I didn't want to hear, I heard something, Sam was coughing up the water that went down his throat, with a little vomit too.

Sam was struggling, as if it took him everything he had just to say a single word.

"Hey hey, don't talk it's okay"

He swallowed a little and looked at me with a faint smile.

"Dean?"

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey Sammy..."

"Dean..." Cas suddenly gave me a 'let's get the hell out of here' look.

"Alright come on Sammy"

I helped him up as he was using me as a personal walking stick, Cas took his other arm, made things easier.

"Let's get you out of this hellhole"

We began to walk towards the door, when a very familiar voice, boomed through the room.

"I don't think so..."


	24. Chapter 24

(Dean POV)

Kyle stared me down, the murderous look in his eyes gave me chills.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Easy? No..."

The blonde bitch shot up with blood dripping from her head.

"That looks like it hurts sweetheart"

"Oh it hurts like hell, but nothing compared to what your brother went through" The sadistic smile on her face was enough to make me want to rip her hair out.

"You son of a bitch" I pulled my gun out of my pocket and pointed it at them

"You don't know when to quit do you?" Kyle asked with his arms crossed

"Two words, 'hell-no!'"

"Well this is gonna be better then we thought!" Erica exclaimed loosening her shoulder.

"You're right Erica, killing Sam was a good plan, but killing him, in front of his brother, who took our brother away from us? Now that's what I'm talking about" Kyle chuckled

I quickly passed Sam to Bobby, Cas kept his hold on him.

"Get him out of this hell hole now!"

"What about you?" Cas asked

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure if I wasn't going to make it out of here, not alive.

"Go now!"

Bobby scooped Sam up and ran out of the room with Cas close by.

"Well it's just you, me and blondie" I said whipping my gun out.

"Nope" Kyle smirked, Erica instantly ran off.

"It's just you and me..."

I should have known this would happen, why didn't I see it coming!

"So quiet Dean..."

I did the last thing I could think of...and it was extremely stupid.

"I know I shouldn't have killed your brother!, but he was dangerous, we had to-" I was suddenly interrupted

"Save it Dean!" You don't feel guilty, the only reason you killed Daniel was because he was gonna kill your poor baby brother!"

"And I'm supposed to do what, just let Sam die?! He's the only family I have left!"

"Oh boo hoo! My parents never cared about us, they left us alone, Erica and I raised Daniel! He had so much to live for and you ruined everything!" Kyle bellowed suddenly pointing a gun at me

"So one of us is gonna die tonight, but who?"

"Let me put it to you this way Kyle, you brutally killed two kids to drag me here, just to make the two days a living hell, your sister nearly destroyed my baby and worse, you messed with my brother! So this is gonna hurt"

"We'll see about that" Kyle smirked, a loud boom shot from the gun

(Castiel POV)

Bobby and I dragged Sam to safety, he looked awful and needed treatment immediately.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Bobby exclaimed

"What will we tell them?"

"I don't know, we can make up something"

"How 'bout you tell them this?" A very unpleasant voice came behind us.

"That he got his ass handed to him, and he deserved ever second of it"

"Sam didn't deserve any of this"

"Oh you must be the faithful best friend, Castiel...I wonder how devastated Dean would be losing both his brother and friend"

I didn't exactly like where this was going, but I had no choice.

"Get Sam out of here"

Bobby nodded and ran off with Sam, I turned my attention to Erica.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She asked, mockingly.

"Only when necessary"

"Oh really?" She smirked

"I guess this is necessary"

"Well, then I guess this is too" Erica lunged over to me and her fist collided with my face knocking me to the ground.

(Dean POV)

I hit the hard ground, avoiding the bullet coming from Kyle's gun, I curled my hand into a fist and aimed for the bridge of Kyle's nose and sent him to the ground.

"You're gonna pay Winchester"

"I'm sure I am"

One fast straight punch to my jaw and I was against the wall.

"Okay..." I picked myself and found myself immediately being strangled against the wall.

Kyle's grip got tighter and I began losing breath, I move my hands between his arms and shove my fingers in his eyes, I suddenly hear an agonizing scream as I drop to the ground.

I felt a pair of arms around me, not in a good way.

I throw my head back against Kyles face and slam my foot to his shin, he immediately let me go.

"You call me, pathetic?"

"You act tough until someone threatens your baby brother then your crumble"

"Shut your mouth Kyle"

"See there's the crumbling pathetic side, always comes around helpless Sammy"

I grabbed him by his shoulders and brought my foot to his groin.

"Don't ever talk about my brother like that"

(Castiel POV)

"I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Erica scoffed

I struggled to pick myself up off the ground.

"You know I expected more out of you, but I guess I expected too much" I felt a sharp pain in my gut.

I spit up a large amount of blood then pulled myself up.

"I don't care what you _expected of me_ , you hurt my friend, and you will pay"

"Bring it trench coat!" Erica smirked and grabbed me by my hair.

"Do you still think you're tough?"

I felt something hard as I threw my head against Erica's face, I fell hard to the ground.

"You asshole!" Erica grunted holding onto her bleeding nose.

I ran toward her, she quickly grabbed my wrist and bent my arm backward.

"You know Castiel..." I felt a pain in my back, Erica stabbed me with her knife.

"you should never underestimate your opponent"

"In words of a good friend..."

" _Bite me_ "

"count on it..."

(So this is chapter 24, I used one small scene from the original because I loved it so much! So yeah, more chapters coming)


End file.
